Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet
ist ein Third Person Shooter Role-Playing Game (TPSRPG). Basiert auf der Unreal Engine 4 und das erste Mal ein SAO für die XBox One Plattform. Story Als der Protagonist zum ersten Mal in Gun Gale Online (GGO) laichte, war er von Glocken und dessen Bewohnern verblüfft. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden sie von einem Mädchen in einem rosa Outfit begrüßt, das sich für ihre Verspätung entschuldigte, da die Turnieranmeldung länger als erwartet dauerte. Da sie anders aussah und einen anderen Namen hatte, stellte sich das Mädchen als Kureha, die Jugendfreundin des Protagonisten, vor. Nachdem sie ihnen GGO vorgestellt und die Grundlagen erklärt hatte, führte Kureha den Weg zum Turniergelände, wo beide gemeinsam als Team teilnehmen sollten. Auf dem Weg zum Turnier trafen der Protagonist und Kureha Itsuki, einen der Top-Spieler in GGO, mit dem sie später innerhalb der Turnierkarte zusammentrafen. Itsuki wollte sich nicht mit dem Boss im Nebenraum konfrontieren und schloss einen Deal mit ihm ab. Als Teil des Deals besiegten der Protagonist und Kureha den Boss, während Itsuki darauf verzichtete, sie anzugreifen, und ihnen erlaubte, als ersten ihren Weg an der nächsten Kreuzung zu wählen. Nach dem Abschied von Itsuki erinnerte Kureha den Protagonist an die Notwendigkeit, wachsam zu sein, da nicht jeder so nett wie Itsuki sein würde. Gerade als Kureha betonte, dass der seltene Gegenstand ihr Ziel sei, stießen die beiden auf einen inaktiven Teleporter. Als der Protagonist in der Mitte des Raumes wartete, sprang Kureha auf die Konsole und teleportierte den Protagonisten versehentlich in einen anderen Raum, während sie versuchte, die Funktionsweise der Steuerung abzuleiten. Bei der Erkundung des neuen Raumes fand der Protagonist eine seltsame Kapsel. Bei ihrer Berührung wurde er vom System des Spiels informiert, dass der Prozess der Master-Registrierung abgeschlossen sei. In diesem Moment erhob sich die Kapsel aufrecht und ihr Deckel öffnete sich und enthüllte eine künstliche Finanzberater-System-Einheit, kurz Kfasys (KüF-Sys in der westlichen Lokalisierung). Während der Protagonist staunend zusah, schwebte die Kfasys-Einheit auf, bevor sie prompt zu fallen begann. In diesem Moment verfehlte eine Waffe, die auf den Protagonisten zielte, ihre Wirkung, da der Protagonist zur Kfasys-Einheit eilte. Gameplay Fatal Bullet follows the events of Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization and takes place in Gun Gale Online, a game released by Zaskar following the advent of The Seed. The base game includes two modes: the Main Story, which follows the player's custom character, and Kirito Mode, a mini-campaign focusing on Kirito where the Death Gun incident is adapted to fit the Gameverse. The two modes are accompanied by side events, focusing both on the main Gameverse cast, and the Fatal Bullet original cast. The final chapter of the main campaign also offers two default endings, depending on the player's choices, as well as a canon True Ending. Sword Art Online Fatal Bullet has introduced three additional story campaigns via additional paid Downloadable Content (DLC). The first DLC, titled Champion of Gunfire (銃火の覇者, Jūka no Hasha?) in Japan and Ambush of the Imposters in the West, takes place before the later episodes of the game. The second DLC, titled Creator of Entrenchments (壕陣の造手, Goujin no Zoushu?) in Japan and Betrayal of Comrades in the West, follows up on the story of first DLC. The third DLC, titled Pilot of the Machine (機駆の馭者, Kiku no Gyosha?) in Japan and Collapse of Balance in the West, concludes the trilogy of prequel content additions. Fatal Bullet also has an upcoming expansion pack, titled The Diva of the Snow Fields (雪原の歌姫, Setsugen no Utahime?) in Japan and Dissonance of the Nexus in the West. The story of this expansion pack will take place after the ending of the base game. Charaktere * Agil * Argo * Asuna * Kirito * Klein * Leafa * Lisbeth * Silica * Sinon * Spiegel * Sterben * Yui * Yuuki SAOAGGO * Fukaziro * LLENN * M * Pitohu Vorschau Trophieliste https://swordartonline.fandom.com/wiki/Sword_Art_Online:_Fatal_Bullet/Trophy_List Externe Links * Referenzen Kategorie:Game Kategorie:Non-Canon